


Milk Duds

by clexheda



Series: The Adventures of Clexa and Millicent [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ANR, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breastplay, F/F, Fluff, Lactation Kink, Lexa's kink, Nursing Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, adult nursing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexheda/pseuds/clexheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is "thirsty" af and has been waiting all day to get home to an unsuspecting Clarke. Lexa can never get enough of the Good Earth Cleavage, Clarke has no objections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk Duds

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a lot of sin. Pure sin. All sin.  
> I hope you enjoy this sin. I usually write more fluff but here you go.

Lexa took the walkway in long, quick strides, reaching the door only moments after stepping out of the car. She flung it open, kicking off her boots, dropping her bag on the floor, and just barely managing to snag her coat onto the hook nearest her. Millie came bounding down the hall towards her, tongue bouncing out the side of his mouth and his ears bobbing with each step.

“Hey babe!” Clarke called from the other room

Lexa bent down, quickly giving Millie a scratch behind the ears as he slobbered his big tongue up the side of her face.  
“Hey bud” she cooed, planting a kiss on his nose. “That’s enough now, silly.”

She stood up, wiping the slobber off her cheek, and continued down the hall. She reached the office, and clutching the frame, swung herself into the doorway, a wild grin spreading across her lips.

Clarke looked up from the computer and let out an amused huff at Lexa’s appearance, where she stood hanging at an angle off the doorframe. “What?” She questioned.

Rather than giving an answer, Lexa swung towards her, closing the distance between them in two steps. She grabbed the back of Clarke’s chair and twisted it around so Clarke was facing her, before throwing her leg up over Clarke’s thighs and lowering herself down to straddle the girl’s lap.

“Hey.” Lexa grinned.

“Hey.” Clarke breathed.

“I missed you.” Lexa chewed at her lip.

“You always miss me.”

“Yeah.” Lexa answered coyly, before leaning in and capturing Clarke’s lips in her own. She enjoyed the warm contact for a moment before seizing Clarke’s bottom lip between her teeth and pulling back. She grinned around Clarke’s lip, fixing her with a raised eyebrow.

Clarke stuck out her tongue, flicking it up just high enough to swipe Lexa in the nose.

Lexa furrowed her brows.

Clarke wrapped her hands around Lexa’s hips, cupping her fingers around the firm ass.

Lexa pulled back slowly, releasing Clarke’s lip as she moved away.

Clarke’s right cheek twitched into a smirk.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment. Admiring the crinkled smiling eyelids and the constellations of patterns contained in each iris.

Clarke leaned forward to bump their noses, and Lexa bumped her in return before locking their lips back together. Clarke dragged her tongue across Lexa’s lower lip, pressing for entry. Lexa reciprocated the gesture, teasing Clarke’s tongue with her own before pulling it into her mouth.

Lexa moved slowly from Clarke’s mouth, trailing her soft lips along the bottom of her jaw, probing her tongue against that sensitive spot just behind her ear. She pulled Clarke’s earlobe into her mouth, nibbling slightly with her teeth.

Clarke huffed at the move, a mixture of a giggle at the ticklish sensation, and a moan at the pleasure. She gripped tighter to Lexa, slipping under her shirt and moving her hands firmly along the brunette’s sides. Lexa nibbled a bit more, then continued her path down Clarke’s neck, sucking, licking, and biting her way down to the dip of her collarbone.

Clarke tugged at Lexa’s shirt, willing it to come off. Instead, Lexa grinned and stood up, raising her eyebrows at the woman in the chair. She bent down, wrapping her arms around Clarke’s thighs and scooping her up to hang around her hips. Lexa twisted around and sat in the chair herself, Clarke straddled across her lap. With swift arms, Lexa shifted her hands from the blonde’s thighs, dragging them all the way up her body and removing Clarke's shirt in one fluid motion. She hungrily pressed her lips into the pulsing skin of Clarke’s neck as she reached around to unclasp her bra.

Clarke’s full breasts were finally free, and Lexa wasted no time turning her attention to them. She cupped them in her hands, smoothing her thumbs across the swollen edges as she dragged her mouth down towards them. She pressed sloppy kisses over rounded curves, massaging deep into the skin with her tongue. Clarke moaned, thrusting them firmly against Lexa’s face, scrabbling to find a secure hold along the girl's muscled back. Lexa circled around before finally drawing a hard nipple into her mouth. She teased the nub with her tongue, pressing firmly against it, then positioned it against the roof of her mouth and began to suckle.

Clarke gasped as she began to feel electric tingles pulsing through her breasts from the nipple. She moved herself as close against Lexa as possible, grinding her pelvis into Lexa, trying to gain friction. Her mouth went dry as Lexa continued to suckle, and finally Clarke felt the flutter in her chest as her milk was let down hard into Lexa. She moaned at the release while Lexa swallowed the sweet jets of milk rushing against her tongue. She continued to massage the other nipple with her thumb and it began to leak, streaking milk across the back of her hand and making Clarke’s breast slippery in her grasp.

Lexa pulled her mouth away and leaned over to the other side. She looked up playfully into Clarke’s eyes as she licked the trail of milk up her hand, then moved to lick at the milk that continued to flow out of the nipple. She used the tip of her tongue to flick gently against it, teasing small droplets out, one at a time. Clarke groaned her frustration, aching for the deep latch of Lexa’s mouth around her breast. Lexa circled the nipple a few more times, flicking across the surface and taking it delicately between her teeth. She pulled slightly, stretching Clarke’s nipple outward. Lightning surged through Clarke’s breast with the motion, sending shocks up her neck and all the way down her arm. She shuddered with pleasure and moved her hand up to cup the back of Lexa’s head. She pressed Lexa tight against her, unable to resist the need for Lexa to take her inside.

At Clarke’s prompting, Lexa latched deeply, suckling hard and massaging her tongue firmly against the swollen tissue. The warm milk streamed down the back of her throat, filling her stomach with Clarke. Clarke matched the rhythm of Lexa’s suckling with her hips, grinding against Lexa's thighs. She was dripping with pleasure, not only from her breasts. The continued let down sent flutters through her abdomen, and each faint contraction sent a new rush of heat to her centre.

“Lexa” She moaned, thrusting hard against the woman she was straddling, “please.”

Lexa removed her hand from Clarke’s breast, not breaking contact with her mouth, and dragged her nails down Clarke’s stomach, leaving faint red trails of desire. She deftly released the button at the top of Clarke’s pants, and pulled down the zipper. Lexa dipped a finger under the waistband, running it around the sensitive skin at the base of her belly. Clarke shuddered at the touch, the muscles of her abdomen twitching erratically. Lexa wriggled her fingers under the fabric and down against Clarke’s centre. Clarke was soaked, her fluids immediately coating Lexa’s fingers when they reached her folds. She smoothed her finger across each ridge, spreading the slick wetness into every crease, deliberately avoiding the hard, pulsing, bundle of nerves. Clarke moaned, grinding into Lexa’s hand, yearning for the deep pressure and stretch of Lexa inside her. Lexa smiled against her breast as she continued to suckle and tease the nipple in her mouth. She flicked her finger across Clarke’s clit and the blonde gasped and jerked against the motion.

Clarke was falling apart under Lexa’s touch. The firm, consistent suckling against her breast sending waves of electricity deep through her core, while the light jolts on her clit sent shivers across her skin. The contrasting touches were driving her to the edge. The muscles in her thighs jumping and tensing desperately, her arms unable to do much more than cling to the woman expertly orchestrating her undoing.

“Lex— I—nee—“ Clarke gasped, her words truncated by a sharp inhale every time Lexa flicked over her clit. She curled over, pressing her forehead heavily into the top of Lexa’s shoulder, all of her muscles straining for release. “Leeeeexxx—“ she breathed, unable to form the second syllable as the waves of pleasure threatened to crest.

Lexa finally obliged, sliding three fingers firmly into Clarke’s waiting opening. Clarke groaned thickly as the deep pleasure emanating from her breasts was finally met with the deep trust to her base. She ground against Lexa’s pumping fingers, her clit rutting against the heel of her muscular hand. Clarke’s teeth sunk into Lexa’s shoulder as her whole body clenched with the building climax. Her walls began to pulse, rippling against Lexa’s fingers. Her breath caught higher and higher in her throat, threatening to spill out into a scream. Finally she tipped over the edge, her walls clamping around Lexa as her body shuddered and jerked uncontrollably. The scream fell out through her lips, not more than shrill whisper as her lungs had nothing left to give. Lexa continued to pump inside her, though only her teeth remained on the leaking nipple, as Clarke rode out every contraction.

She finally slumped against Lexa, every muscle limp except for the slight twitch behind her centre. Lexa’s fingers still curled inside her, unmoving, though filling her up comfortably. She breathed heavily into Lexa’s neck, gasping for oxygen. Lexa smiled and let out a contented sigh as she released her nipple and wrapped her free arm firmly around Clarke’s back, holding the blonde snug against her own body. She held tightly, gently rubbing her palm against the woman’s back, calming her breathing as she pressed soft kisses into her collar bone.

“I love you.” She whispered between kisses.

Clarke let out a reciprocating moan, too spent to form the words herself. But Lexa knew that she meant them just the same.


End file.
